User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie: A Box Office Success and Ready For Sequel
When the mystery inc were like "what just happened?", they heard an excited news that there are champions at the box office. But it only went down just one spot leaving "Rio" the top movie of the box office of April 15-17, 2011, with $39 million. "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" made another $16 million from 4,119 theaters. "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" has became a huge box office hit, comparing the live-action "Scooby-Doo" films, which both of them are also successes, but with the decrease of "Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed" at the box office, this lead to no more theatrical sequels. "Doo" has already pulled in $130 million in its third weekend, adding another $50 million overseas ($150 million in total), for a worldwide total to $280 million. And its only cost $30 million produce, which is very good news. With that huge success, Warner Bros. says that it is time for the film to have a sequel, which should be hitting theaters like this one right now. Warner Bros. says that it will luckly to do some better business than this one unlike seen "Scooby-Doo" to $275 million worldwide grossed far more money than its sequel "Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed" to $181 million worldwide. "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" will luckly to ended up to about $330 million worldwide, or maybe more. How can it make much money than any movies has never done before? Some audiences are being stolen from new animated film "Rio", but most of them are staying right they way they are, meaning that it will still do strong at the box office for every weekend, and it will luckly to be a dream come true for them on DVD. "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" should be ended up by making in about $150 million unlike most of Warner Bros. films failed to make that mark such as "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" ($290 million), "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" ($292 million), "Inception" ($292.5 million) and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I" ($295 million). "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" became the first Warner Bros. film that can pass the $300 million mark since "The Dark Knight" which passes its $300 million mark back in 2008 during its second weekend. Its been a few years since these two made that mark, and "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" will even be the first one of this decade to pass the $300 million mark as well as for an animated film. "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" is scared of "Scream 4" as it disappoints to $19 million after a 11 year hiatus comparing to the $34 million debut to "Scream 3" and $32 million debut to "Scream 2". Both made $89 million and $101 million, respectivetly. "Hop" came fourth with $10 million, for a total of $82 million, and "Soul Surfer" stayed in fifth with another $7 million, for a total of $19 million. Tyler Perry's "Madea's Big Happy Family" and a Resse Witherspoon-Robert Pattinson drama "Water for Elephents" hits theaters next weekend. If you haven't seen "Scooby-Doo! The Movie", will you go see, and if you already seen it, are you planning to see it again? Category:Blog posts